


Ничего святого

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Неоправданно затянутый сказ о том, как Рэнсом Драйсдейл из «Knives out» обнаружил, что из того, что он похож на того Большого Американского Парня со щитом, можно извлечь немало пользы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Ransom Drysdale/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 93





	Ничего святого

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн пост-ЭГ, в котором все живы. Написано по командному накуру «Рэнсом в свое удовольствие пользуется сходством с Капитаном Америкой и творит всякую дичь просто потому что, что вы ему сделаете, он из Англии».  
> Баки-центрик, мстительская коммуналка, все персонажи поголовно Марти-Сью, автор делает допущение, что Стив и Баки априори не против секса втроем.

**Пролог, в котором Баки рассуждает о ценности вельветовых пиджаков в ананасах и решает, что вину за все беды можно свалить на Клинта Бартона, все равно ему ничего не будет**

Парня этого, Рэнсома, выцепил Клинт. Вот так, да. Баки так и начнет, пожалуй. С места – и сразу в карьер.

Кстати, это сам Клинт так и сказал, «выцепил», как будто Рэнсом, с его надменной мордой и привычкой занимать собой любимым как можно больше места, растекаясь по подлокотникам кресел и вытягивая километровые ноги в прекрасное далеко, был не ебаться какой крупной рыбой, которую вдруг удалось заудить на совсем уж пропащем мелководье. Или выторгованным за семь баксов сомнительным сокровищем с гаражной распродажи: вельветовым пиджаком в ананасах, например, или сломанным патефоном времен Великой Депрессии, или жестяной коробкой из-под печенья, доверху набитой вкладышами из жвачки Love is.

То есть, по мнению Баки, чем-то совершенно посредственным. Кроме, разве что, может, пиджака в ананасах. Пиджак в ананасах посредственностью не мог быть по определению.

Рэнсом в противовес Клинту утверждал, что он сам – сам! – на него вышел.

Препирались эти двое долго и с огоньком, и даже Баки приметил для себя пару новых витиеватых оборотов, которые надо было срочно вводить в свой лексикон, чтобы не отставать от народа в борьбе не на жизнь, а на смерть за звание лучшего словесного фехтовальщика всея Мстительская База.

Выяснить, кто там кого, Клинт Рэнсома или Рэнсом Клинта, и, главное, где «выцепил», по итогу так и не удалось.

Зато выяснять, чего надо Рэнсому, им и вовсе не пришлось, это и так было очевидно.

Рэнсом хотел денег. Неприлично больших даже по меркам Баки, который как-то, дай бог памяти, пару лет назад обчистил гидровский счет и чуть не запутался при подсчете нулей. Тони Старк, и тот пожевал губами, уважительно прищелкнул языком и резюмировал:

– Губа не дура.

Рэнсом тогда развел руками напрочь театральным, издевательским жестом и чуть наклонил голову, отчего его пижонские круглые очочки съехали на самый кончик носа, а наглющий взгляд поверх них возопил: а то!

Рэнсома этого они, кстати, искали без малого семь месяцев: скользкий он оказался малый, верткий, как уж, и не без мозгов, что было в минус всем, кроме, собственно, самого Рэнсома.

И это еще без учета того, что он направо и налево светил таблом Стива Роджерса.

Да-да, того самого Стива Роджерса, который Капитан Америка, гордость нации и по совместительству личный «эй, куколка, что насчет не вылезать сегодня из койки до самого вечера» Баки, и вот это – вот это уже было проблемой.

Охуеть, какой большой проблемой, на самом деле.

**История первая, в которой Мстители живут долго и счастливо после победы над Таносом, а потом в их жизни появляется парень, похожий на Капитана Америку как две капли воды, который бессовестно творит черт знает что просто потому, что может себе это позволить**

Началось все предсказуемо с Тони, а именно с того, что однажды в недобрые шесть утра Тони прислал Стиву сообщение: «Это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни, Кэп! Спасибо». И следом еще одно, включавшее бессмысленный набор букв, в котором Баки поначалу даже заподозрил шифровку, и семнадцать разноцветных анимированных сердец. Девять из них были стилизованы под капитаноамериканский щит, и Баки был готов поклясться, что до сегодняшнего утра этого эмоджи в стандартном старкфон-наборе не наблюдалось.

– Чего? – высокоинтеллектуально поинтересовался сонный Стив, почесывая макушку и бездумно пялясь в телефон.

Когда он ткнул телефон Баки в нос – причем в буквальном смысле! Парень так охуел от жизни, что чуть не впечатал экран Баки в морду – Баки так же высокоинтеллектуально поддержал беседу:

– ЧЕГО?

– Знал, что ты согласишься со мной, – закивал Стив.

Ситуация прояснилась со следующим сообщением Тони, в котором прилетела ссылка на ролик на ютуб: видео висело в топе под номером один и имело под четыре ляма просмотров, сотни тысяч лайков и невъебенное количество восторженных комментариев.

На видео пьяный в дымину Капитан Америка танцевал стриптиз.

И неплохо так танцевал, знаете ли (Баки приценил это уже позже, когда посмотрел десять версий: семь под Селин Дион, две под дабстеп, одна десятичасовая), легко и непринужденно двигался, отлично чувствовал ритм и обтирался об шест так… Так, что сидящему рядом с Баки Стиву Роджерсу чуть скальп и полчерепа не сорвало рванувшим от вскипевших мозгов паром.

Парень на видео был… ну, им и был: та же комплекция, то же лицо, даже мимика была один в один – подвижное лицо за секунду умудрялось перетечь из одного выражения в другое, потом в третье, а потом вернуться в первоначальное. Прическа, улыбка, все было стивовское, и разве что вещи, явно дизайнерские и очень дорогие, выбивались из общей картины. Стива как-то занесло по незнанию в отдел с таким шмотьем, так у него до сих пор моральная травма была.

С парня на видео Стив знатно охуел. Баки тоже знатно охуел и поставил видео на репит.

Обтягивающие вельветовые джинсы и безразмерный свитер крупной вязки, под которым оказалась майка в обтяг, были довольно странным выбором, как для стриптиза, но кто такой был Баки, чтобы осуждать. Блаженное выражение лица, откровенное наслаждение происходящим и невооруженным взглядом видимый комфорт, с которым этот парень обретался в собственном теле, однозначно решали. Так, видимо, думала и благодарная и очень – ОЧЕНЬ, понимаете? – щедрая публика. По скромным прикидкам Баки, только за четыре минуты оригинального видео этот самодовольный засранец заработал себе на безбедную старость где-нибудь в Нью-Джерси. Когда свитер полетел прочь, являя миру обтянутый влажной от пота черной майкой пресс, кто-то за кадром начал издавать совершенно неприличные звуки и, возможно, умер. Баки не был уверен, но помнил, что как минимум пятеро из его жертв времен Зимнего Солдата издавали примерно похожие крики за несколько секунд до смерти.

Он был хорош. О, да, этот парень определенно был хорош. Мурчал себе под нос слова не знакомой Баки песни, беззвучно шевеля губами, перетекал с одного конца барной стойки на другой, ловко обтанцовывал оставленные бокалы с выпивкой и – периодически жмурился, как сытый, довольный жизнью кот.

Версию со злобным двойником на экстренно созванном собрании Мстителей (Сэма они вырвали по такому случаю с долгожданного отдыха, и в протест он явился в конференц-зал с «Голубой Лагуной» в руке и в совершенно кошмарнейшей гавайке) они отклонили сразу. На месте любого Злобного Двойника Баки занялся бы чем угодно, но не пьяным стриптизом в каком-то Зажопинвилле. Разбой там. Диверсии. Государственные перевороты, в конце концов, и когда это попытки порабощения мира вышли из моды, и почему Баки не поставили в известность? Наташа и Фьюри согласно покивали. Их тоже в известность не поставили. Клинт оскорбленно возмутился «а что не так с пьяным стриптизом?», Стив многозначительно и очень скорбно молчал. На сем тему со Злобными Двойниками закрыли.

Версия со Стивом-лунатиком (спасибо, Тони, эта идея победила в номинации «приз зрительских симпатий», поди возьми конфетку) тоже не выдерживала никакой критики. Во-первых, Пятнице удалось выяснить точные координаты того самого Зажопинвилля, штат Огайо, и с учетом того, насколько качественно Баки той ночью отъебал Стива, Стив при всем желании ну никак бы не успел смотаться в Зажопинвилль из Бруклина, обесчестить шест, стойку и ютуб, вернуться да еще и выклянчить у Баки два лишних раунда под утро.

Ну а во-вторых, Стив, может, и не был больше деревянным мальчиком из тридцатых, но вот если бы его поставили к шесту и сказали «раздевайся на камеру и чтоб покрасивей, а то мы твоему Барнсу вторую руку отпилим»... Что ж, в таком случае у Баки уже было бы две охуенные роборуки. Не худший вариант из возможных, чтоб вы знали.

На этом хоть сколько-нибудь жизнеспособные версии кончились, а проблемы начались. В Зажопинвилле никаких следов предсказуемо не нашлось. Помимо, конечно же, свежеприбитой к двери задрипанного бара мемориальной таблички (Стив содрал ее голыми руками, возрычав как раненый зверь), любезно сообщавшей, что такого-то числа и какой-то матери Стив Роджерс, в миру известный как Капитан Америка, станцевал, дескать, здесь стриптиз и решил все проблемы Зажопинвилля с неимением туристов и лишних бабок.

Пресса неистовствовала.

Пятница наотрез отказалась подчищать ютуб и без спросу поставила Баки на рингтон мелодию из Того Самого Видео, на что Тони старательно кроил морду «даже с Альтроном было справиться легче, ты, упрямая девчонка», но на деле весь светился от гордости, и Баки даже слышал как-то, как он себе под нос бормотал что-то про необходимость обновления интерфейса, чтобы «дать своей девочке пять, да, вся в папочку!».

Десятичасовых версий стало восемь. Три из них предсказуемо были под Селин Дион. Мария Хилл предложила снять реакцию «остальных Мстителей на стриптиз Кэпа», потому что не давать комментариев по ситуации и дальше было чревато, и Наташа с Клинтом пришли в восторг от этой идеи. Они добрались до четвертого места топа ютуб, но фаворита, державшего оборону уже две недели, видео со щеночками и отрывок из шоу Джимми Киммела свергнуть так и не смогли. Стив пребывал в ужасе, кризисе и прострации одновременно. Его запал «найти и линчевать негодяя!» вспыхнул спичкой и как-то очень быстро затух, столкнувшись с гулким отсутствием каких-либо зацепок. Баки даже начал переживать, не существует ли какого-нибудь супергеройского выгорания. Типа как: сначала ты голыми руками и огромной суповой тарелкой пиздишь нацистов, потом пришельцев, потом снова нацистов, а потом снова пришельцев, но вот появляется твой двойник, набирает на ютубе больше просмотров, чем вы с Зимним Солдатом, снятые на Хэллоуин в кошачьих ушках, и тебе уже нужен психотерапевт.

Было в происходящем и хорошее: на волне смятения и попыток определить свое к ситуации отношение Стив дважды развелся на стриптиз от Капитана Америки в лицензионной версии, и в первый раз Баки поставил ему твердую четверку за артистизм и энтузиазм, а во второй накинул еще полбалла за начавшую зарождаться технику. За справедливое замечание, что тут нужна практика, практика и еще раз практика, Баки устроили взбучку, совместный приступ гомерического хохота и – да, практику, правда, уже в другой плоскости.

До звезд перед глазами.

За поиски Не Самого Злобного Двойника взялась Наташа, но успехом они не увенчались: куда ни плюнь, везде было глухо. На две недели все затихарилось, и наступила блаженная тишина, ну а после…

После горячие заголовки, рассказы очевидцев и видео посыпались на Мстителей, как из рога изобилия.

* * *

Началось – то есть продолжилось – все не так уж и страшно.

Какой-то детский лепет, а не продуманная, выверенная провокация, ей-богу. «Кэп и реалии двадцать первого века» и «Я научу, как стать супергероем» – ну что за ерунда? Еще было что-то вроде: «Капитан Америка высказался по поводу будущего команды Мстителей». Потом оно как-то очень внезапно переросло в: «А будущее у Мстителей незавидное, читайте только у нас, эксклюзивное интервью Капитана Америка: я ухожу из супергеройства в порно, потому что только так и можно спасти вселенную». Еще позже случились «Клянусь, я лично видел, что Кэп может достать языком до кончика носа!» и «Стив, детка, если ты смотришь это видео, перезвони мне, пожалуйста, никак не могу забыть ту нашу ночь!».

Фаворитом Баки, конечно же, стала статья в мелкой, но зато столичной газетенке, рассказывающая, как Капитан Америка подрался за пиво с двумя лесбиянками, был бит и с позором выставлен из бара. «Герой или не герой, – цитировал автор статьи владельца заведения, рейтинг которого за две недели рванул вверх аж на полторы звезды, – мне плевать. Для меня главное это комфортный отдых наших гостей, любого пола, расы и, я подчеркиваю, ориентации. Понимаете, я и сам в какой-то степени представитель ЛГБТ+, однажды, когда мне было шестнадцать, мы с моим другом...» Статья сопровождалась очень красочными снимками (две лесбиянки, отвоевавшие пиво, надо сказать, выглядели довольно кровожадно), а еще и в свежезаведенном инстаграме бара висела целая одна фотка. На ней была запечатлена стена за барной стойкой, на которой одиноко висел радужный флаг, а под ним – распечатанная на дешевом черно-белом принтере фотография Стива. Стив на фотографии щеголял перечеркнутой жирным крестом, непривычно зверской мордой. Баки узнал потом, что это скриншот с какого-то новостного репортажа времен Читаури.

А что, у Баки тоже была бы зверская морда, если бы его разморозили и отправили сражаться с инопланетянами, хотя, погодите-ка...

После этого случая на Мстителей обрушился целый шквал претензий со стороны ЛГБТ+ сообщества, и никакие опровержения не помогали (Баки очень активно подозревал, что они помогли бы, возьмись Тони за дело всерьез, но Тони слишком наслаждался ситуацией), и вот тут Стив сделал усилие над собой, преодолел состояния абсолютного и бесповоротного многомесячного охуения и стукнул кулаком по столу.

– Мы должны это пресечь! Сколько можно! Я не гомофоб!

Это Баки мог подтвердить и даже поклясться на Библии. Только прошлой ночью Стив не был гомофобом трижды в активной роли и дважды – в пассивной.

За дело по поимке злодея они взялись уже все вместе, и на этот раз им повезло чуточку больше.

– Хью Драйсдэйл, – Наташа, для которой после недавнего провала поиск этого засранца стал делом чести, киношным жестом швырнула на журнальный столик упитанную папку, и все сидевшие кружком Мстители невольно подались плечами вперед. – Но предпочитает, чтобы его звали Рэнсомом. По второму имени.

Она кинула выразительный взгляд на Баки, как будто он мог встать вот прямо сейчас и торжественно сознаться: да, это я, я нашел этого чувака в клубе анонимных любителей своего второго имени и подговорил начать нам пакостить, а то после Таноса что-то скучновато.

Нет, серьезно?

Баки закатил глаза, и Наташа продолжила:

– Точно не модифицированный и не свалился из какого-нибудь межвселенского портала, биография прозрачна, как слеза младенца. Девяносто четвертого года рождения, выходец из Англии, до недавнего времени катался, как сыр в масле, его дед по матери, Харлан Тромби, был довольно известным писателем. Выпустил больше двадцати детективных романов, книжки, кстати, неплохие, хоть и очень претенциозные местами. Дедуля владел собственным издательством, трое детей, куча внуков. Жил в предместье Лондона, в огромном жутком поместье, на свое восьмидесятипятилетие собрал всю родню, а по окончанию праздника вдруг перерезал себе горло, – Наташа задумалась, прикидывая, судя по всему, что можно выкинуть из рассказа без ущерба полноте повествования. – Там было долгое нудное расследование, сначала подозревали сиделку, которая внезапно оказалась единственной наследницей, а по итогу виновником оказался как раз наш герой, Рэнсом, которому дедуля перекрыл кислород. Парень не промах, обставил все красиво, а когда дело пошло по пизде, даже пытался вырулить в нужное русло, но не свезло. Остатки сбережений Рэнсом потратил, чтобы избежать правосудия и удрать в Штаты, это было около полугода назад, а четыре месяца назад карман его, судя по всему, опустел, и…

Наташа сделала драматичную паузу, и Стив взвинченно фыркнул:

– То, что этот парень как будто сбежал из романа Агаты Кристи, Нат, еще не значит, что нужно рассказывать о нем… ну, вот так, как ты сейчас рассказываешь.

Наташа сурово зыркнула в его сторону и с нажимом продолжила:

– И Рэнсом пустился во все тяжкие. С учетом того, что он выглядит точь-в-точь как Стив, он подошел к делу с фантазией: по моим скромным подсчетам с монетизации роликов (да, кстати, часть роликов грузилась явно с его аккаунтов, но отследить местоположение устройства так и не удалось), интервью и статей он поимел не меньше шестидесяти тысяч. И это я еще не считала, сколько он заработал, пока целый месяц благословлял детей за деньги в Коннектикуте.

Не выдержав, Клинт заржал. Следующей в неравной схватке милосердия и признания того, насколько охуенно это все звучит, сдалась Ванда.

– Он благословлял детей за деньги? – своим излюбленным профессорским голосом повторил Брюс, как будто это была просто строчка из лекции, которую он не успел записать.

Наташа кивнула.

– О, ты не видел эти чудесные буклетики с автографом, они прекрасны! И слоган! «Даже если вашего ребенка уже поцеловал в лоб Иисус, поцелуй Свободы и Равенства все же не будет лишним». Гибкая система скидок, каждый четвертый младенец бесплатно. Второй поцелуй в лобик за полцены, если дитятко будет завернуто в американский флаг.

– Он благословлял детей за деньги… – повторил уже Стив.

– Ага. А еще венчал молодоженов, – Наташа снова кивнула и еще раз уточнила, как будто это было очень, очень важно: – В Коннектикуте.

– В Коннектикуте... – эхом отозвался Стив.

Самая прелесть, конечно, заключалась в том, что информацию о Рэнсоме Наташа добыла, а вот самого Рэнсома – не добыла.

По всей видимости, парень учел ошибки, которые позволили у него на родине очередному тамошнему Шерлоку Холмсу прищучить его, и действовал теперь как настоящий профи. Где-то он слишком осторожничал, где-то тупил и почти попадался, но ему пиздецки везло. Уж в этом Баки шарил. Его мнение вполне могло считаться экспертным.

– Он умный! И клевый! Я хочу его себе в команду! – предсказуемо разнылся Тони, и Баки даже отвлекся от глумления над Стивом, чтобы повосхищаться выбранным моментом и формулировкой. – Хочу, чтобы у меня было два Кэпа! Будем использовать его как приманку! Идут злодеи, смотрят: Кэп! А настоящий Кэп-то у них за спиной! Хочу, хочу, хочу!

И так раздраконенный Коннектикутом и платным благословением младенцев, Стив повелся как миленький:

– Сколько раз тебе повторять, Тони, что Мстители не твоя собственность! И мы никого не будем использовать как приманку, и точка.

– То есть против двух Кэпов ты не возражаешь. Пятница, детка, стенографируй!

– Я не… я возражаю! И он не Кэп!

– Ладно, ладно. А я вот за. Кто еще?

Баки пришлось приложить довольно много усилий, чтобы удержать при себе чуть не рванувшую вверх руку, потому что он нет, ни в коем случае не пересматривал то злосчастное видео время от времени и уж тем более не воображал, каково бы оно было, если бы Стива внезапно помножило на два. Хорошо, что ревнивым в этом отношении Стив не был. В конце концов однажды они устроили сеанс спонтанной взаимной дрочки на одно из последних видео Рэнсома, и оскорбленную, напрочь испорченную коварным Баки невинность Стив корчил не так уж и долго.

«За» высказались Наташа, Ванда и Брюс, и пока Стив взывал к совести последнего, вовсю пользуя свои щенячьи глазки, Баки повернулся к Тони и беззвучно, но очень выразительно проартикулировал: «Посчитай меня тоже». Тони важно кивнул и сложил большой и указательный пальцы в универсальном жесте «окей», после чего вынес скандальный вердикт:

– Единогласно.

– Да какое единогласно?! – и начался второй и явно не последний акт действа со скандалами, интригами и максимально злым Стивом.

* * *

Рэнсом после этого еще целых два месяца изящно скакал по штатам, побираясь чуть тут, чуть там. Он всплывал редкими газетными заголовками, не слишком интригующими, и Баки грешным делом начал думать, что все, выдохся парень. Даже жалко было, что пропадало такое развлекалово, тем более Стив больше не разводился на стриптиз. Но потом (уже успело наступить лето), Клинт нарисовался в общей гостиной, плюхнул на журнальный столик, перед диваном, на котором Баки обжимался со Стивом, цветастый буклет и как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался с набитым ртом:

– Кэп, а сколько раз ты можешь за ночь? – Стив, в общем, чуть с дивана не наебнулся от неожиданности. – Тут, – Клинт, бессовестно проигнорировав взгляд Баки, полный обещаний скорой мучительной кончины, ткнул пальцем в буклет и активно принялся дожевывать… что бы он там ни жевал, – обещают, что вот я нажрусь сыворотки, которой ты торгуешь по сто баксов за банку, и смогу все десять. Пятнадцать, если партнер не откинет копыта в процессе.

По крайней мере, раздумывал Баки, пока в экстренном порядке созывалось внеочередное общемстительское собрание, Рэнсом не поддерживал некрофилию. Это было здорово.

Буклет не обещал разве что манны небесной. Хотите силу, как у Капитана Америки? Да пожалуйста! Здоровье, как у Капитана Америки? Легко! Потенцию, как у Капитана Америки? Будет даже лучше! На порции свежих коротеньких видео, снятых где-то под ЛА, Рэнсома было видно не очень хорошо, зато отлично было слышно. Проповедовал он знатно и – от этого Стив старательно задышал через нос – точь-в-точь, как Стив. Даже чуточку лучше: больше экспрессии, меньше щенячьих глазок, и КПД растет в геометрической прогрессии. Любо-дорого смотреть.

– Про сыворотку тут ни слова, – с восхищением пробормотал Брюс, со всех сторон осматривая крохотную баночку с пилюльками, добытую Клинтом вместе с буклетом. – Даже наоборот, вот здесь, – Брюс поскреб ногтем дно банки, – есть примечание мелким шрифтом: не содержит компонентов, включенных в состав оригинальной сыворотки имени Эрскина и бла-бла-бла. Но послушаешь его, почитаешь брошюру и сразу кажется, что ты эту сыворотку ложками лопать будешь. И это не лекарственный препарат, никакого криминала. Обычные конфеты с кофеином, чтоб сразу прилив сил случился. Наташа, сколько он успел реализовать?

– Мелким оптом, – вздохнула Наташа, просматривая распечатки, – чтобы не привлекать нашего внимания, на четыреста тысяч. Основные заказчики – супермаркеты и аптеки во всяких захолустьях.

Ванда, Тони и Баки присвистнули почти синхронно.

– А сегодня была поставка, одна, прошу заметить, аж на триста.

– Слишком крупная рыбка, чтобы упускать?

– Или ему надоело играть в своей песочнице без внимания взрослых.

Подобное предположение вызвало нешуточный ажиотаж и было принято с разной степени энтузиазмом.

– И все-таки, Кэп? – вскинул брови Клинт, когда собрание, всем участникам которого надоело переливать из пустого в порожнее, плавно перетекло в командные посиделки и полежалки в гостиной. Сделать они все равно ничего не могли: надо было перевести дух после свежеполученных новостей. А если бы и могли… Репутация у команды и многих ее участников была неоднозначная, в подобных вопросах были необходимы осторожность и аккуратность. Горячая голова была их врагом номер один. – Мне теперь страшно любопытно.

Без контекста оно звучало почти невинно, так что Баки сжалился и закатил глаза.

– Семь-восемь, Хоукай. Третьим тебя не возьмем, сразу предупреждаю.

Следующей же ночью, видимо в наказание за язык без костей, Стив выеб его аж одиннадцать раз, дважды отсосал, взяв глубоко в горло, а под утро и вовсе уложил спать, спиной к своей груди, с толстой тяжелой пробкой внутри.

– Ты что, этой псевдосыворотки наелся? – задыхаясь, уточнил Баки во время одного из раундов и лишился своего законного оргазма, который должен был вот-вот случиться, но не случился, потому что Стив, пакостная мстительная зараза, пережал его член у основания и так и держал до тех пор, пока не кончил сам.

Трижды.

Через два дня, ранним воскресным утром – Стив, кажется, к этому времени начал догадываться, что Баки уже может передвигаться на своих двоих и совсем не обязательно таскать его, как переевшую эвкалипта коалу, на руках в ванную и на кухню, но бунта пока не поднимал – им позвонил Тони. Стив взял трубку.

– Хочу, чтобы ты приехал и забрал с базы свои шмотки, Кэп, – услышал Баки. Тони, как всегда насмешливый и чем-то взбудораженный, звучал бодро. – У нас тут нарисовался новый ты, и он мне нравится больше. А ты сам сказал, что против двух Кэпов в команде. Барнсу привет и передай, что он может остаться в команде, а то у нового тебя нет сасного бойфренда с металлической лапкой ему на замену.

Баки чуть не навернулся с кровати, когда рванул одеваться, ну а дальше вы знаете.

Клинт говорил, что выцепил Рэнсома там же, где и пародию на сыворотку.

Рэнсом не соглашался и твердил, что выцепился сам.

Как-то так этот парень и нарисовался в их жизни.

Примерно так же, кстати, очень внезапно на первый взгляд и совершенно закономерно на второй – спасибо, что хоть в этот раз без участия Клинта, – он нарисовался и в их со Стивом койке.

То есть, эй, Баки, конечно, понимал, что предложение Вижна насчет перевоспитания заблудшей души никак не относилось к тому, что у Стива охуенно тяжелая рука и спанкинг получается просто отпадным, но… Но это уже другая история.

Упс.

**История вторая, в которой Мстители знакомятся с Рэнсомом лично, заключаются судьбоносные сделки и обсуждается «вероятность суперзлодейства», а Стив прячется от ответственности, притворяясь одеялом, но это его не спасает, потому что мир жесток и несправедлив**

– Шантаж! – радостно возвестил Рэнсом, когда его предельно вежливо и без капли давления спросили, какого хуя он творит последние полгода.

На базе яблоку было негде упасть, собрались почти полным составом, и Рэнсом явно наслаждался столь пристальным вниманием к своей персоне. Им разве что софитов не хватало, чтобы расставить нужные акценты. Баки обшарил Рэнсома взглядом с ног до головы и обратно при первой же возможности. На Стива, вот так, вблизи, он не походил ни капли: ни мимикой, ни манерой держаться, ни говором с тщательно отрепетированным, прилизанным акцентом, но Баки подозревал, что на деле это – вопрос пары секунд. С таким подвижным лицом и пластикой тела Рэнсом наверняка мог соскользнуть в образ по щелчку пальцев. Свитерок на нем был тот же, что и на видео со стриптизом, видимо, любимый, идеально чистый, но с уже ощутимо растянутыми манжетами и воротом. Под глазами, очень аккуратно замазанные тональным кремом, виднелись синяки. Баки почти искренне сочувствовал Рэнсому. Бедняга, едва ли он ожидал, когда рвал когти в благословенную Америку, что жизнь человека в бегах штука настолько затратная и выматывающая. И особенно когда за тобой по пятам ходит Черная Вдова. Поверьте, уж кто-кто, а Баки был в курсе. И он совершенно точно не был удивлен, что парень рискнул поднять ставки. Видимо, вывозить такой ритм и дальше он не мог, да и переживающий запоздалый подростковый кризис Капитан Америка в любой момент мог всем наскучить и перестать так хорошо продаваться. Последние видео Рэнсома не поднимались в топе ютуба выше шестой строчки и держались там максимум трое суток. И без того шаткое положение могло стать катастрофичным в любой момент, и Рэнсом, по всей видимости, решил взять быка за рога и успеть прийти с повинной раньше, чем Наташа загонит его в угол.

Она была близка, а сейчас выглядела даже чуточку расстроенной.

– Шантаж, да. Дело непыльное и прибыльное. Да и все в выигрыше. Вам мир и покой, мне приятный бонус за природные данные.

Рэнсом небрежным круговым движением указал на свое лицо и в мгновение ока скроил настолько стивовское выражение лица, что Баки почувствовал себя немного жутко. И еще чуть-чуть возбужденно (что было еще более жутко), когда Рэнсом так же легко вернулся в исходное состояние, скорчил презрительно недовольную гримаску и расслабил плечи.

В оправдание Баки можно было сказать, что пялился на их гостя не он один. Пялились все. С растянутым свитером соседствовали узкие джинсы и до блеска начищенные туфли, а на голове Рэнсома было столько геля, что Баки не был уверен, не сломает ли пальцы тот, кто решит поиграться с его волосами. Хорошо, подумал Баки, что у него есть металлическая рука, которую не так-то просто повредить. Он не испытывал ни намека на раскаяние за такие мысли. У них со Стивом уже бывал подобный опыт, они притаскивали в постель третьего, и все по итогу остались довольны. Другое дело, что тут ситуация вырисовывалась… щекотливая. Стив мог как угодно яростно отрицать свой нарциссизм и прятаться за ложной скромностью и мило алеющими скулами, но, эй, Баки жил с этим парнем, Баки спал с ним и знал, насколько этот парень любит прикасаться к себе, и когда прикасаются к нему, и еще секс перед зеркалом в полный рост. Если бы Рэнсом не пришил дедулю и не подрался с лесбиянками за пиво, сделав Стива гомофобом в глазах общественности как раз тогда, когда они с Баки раздумывали о возможности публичного каминг-аута, Баки приравнял бы шансы за ближайшие полчаса уломать Стива на лучший в их жизни секс втроем к ста процентам. Пока приходилось довольствоваться девяносто тремя и наслаждаться тем, насколько отчаянно Стив пытается не разглядывать Рэнсома во все глаза. На общем любопытном фоне он выделялся, как порномодель во внутреннем дворике монастыря.

Когда его предложение не возымело должного успеха, а пауза затянулась, Рэнсом страдальчески вздохнул, закатил глаза и пояснил, будто они не поняли с первого раза:

– Денег хочу, – и на всякий случай еще и уточнил: – От вас. Много.

Стив, стоявший с грозно скрещенными на груди руками, аж засветился изнутри от прекрасного предлога наконец прямо и очень, очень пристально посмотреть на Рэнсома. Он выждал для верности несколько секунд, а потом наполовину рассерженно, наполовину восхищенно – до сих пор никто, кроме Баки и Наташи, не был способен так достойно выдержать его Осуждающий Взгляд, но Рэнсом бил все рекорды – фыркнул.

– А что, младенцы в Коннектикуте закончились?

Рэнсом широко развел руками:

– У меня губы обветриваются и шелушатся столько их целовать в лоб. А бальзам, которым я пользуюсь, у вас стоит по шестьдесят баксов за тюбик. В Коннектикуте столько не платят.

Баки присвистнул про себя. Губы Рэнсома, изогнутые ровно так же, как губы Стива, и разве что казавшиеся чуть более мягкими и расслабленными, были какими угодно, но точно не обветренными.

– Что за бальзам? А то у меня в последнее время после длительных миссий на свежем воздухе...

Стив зашипел, как разозленная на весь мир кошка.

– Баки!

– Да что сразу Баки?

– Я напишу название, – лучезарно разулыбался Рэнсом Баки и, рисуясь, поменял положение ног, снял левую с правой и закинул правую на левую. Тони, Клинт и Ванда хмыкнули одновременно с Баки. – Если покажешь потом эти увлажненные и ухоженные губы за работой, красавчик.

– Нет, он это серь...

– И сколько ты хочешь? – опасным тоном уточнила Наташа, неумолимо переводя тему.

Рэнсом пожал плечами:

– Миллионов… двадцать?

Тони хохотнул.

– Всего-то? Так и продешевить недолго, детка, у тебя морда Капитана Америки и аккаунт на ютубе с четырьмя миллионами подписчиков, и ты льешь туда видео, как танцуешь стриптиз. Проси сорок.

Было совершенно невозможно понять, серьезно он говорит или шутит.

– Господи, ну что за балаган! – взмолился Стив.

Рэнсом сложил указательный и средний пальцы правой руки пистолетом, направил на Тони, выстрелил с тихим «пф» и подмигнул. Тони пришел в восторг.

– Хочу сорок.

– Губа не дура.

– Учусь у лучших.

Тони уже собрался было польщенно покраснеть кончиками ушей, но тут Наташа, сидящая на диване, плавным движением подалась вперед, наклонилась и дважды, с ничего хорошего не сулящей, выдержанной паузой между ударами, постучала ногтями по журнальному столику. Все вокруг привычно замерли, как будто кто-то нажал кнопку «пауза» на пульте управления, и даже Рэнсом, начавший вопросительно озираться, быстро смекнул что к чему и предусмотрительно решил мимикрировать под окружающую среду и затихариться. Умный парень. Еще умнее даже, чем Баки предполагал изначально.

Баки однозначно его хотел.

Себе.

Им со Стивом.

– Встречное предложение, – Наташа сощурилась, глядя на Рэнсома самым суровым своим взглядом. Стив придвинулся к ней ближе, вставая аккурат за плечом. Видимо, чтобы своей грозной моськой усилить эффект. – Ты не умираешь долгой и мучительной смертью от моих рук, мы даже не отправляем тебя обратно на родину за решетку за все это безобразие с дедулиной кончиной и здешними выкрутасами. Взамен ты сидишь тихо и остаешься благодарен нам за это до конца своих дней.

Пять секунд они с Рэнсомом пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Рэнсом задорно щелкнул языком и расхохотался.

– Уверен, мы сторгуемся.

* * *

Разумеется, у Рэнсома оказался припрятан козырь в рукаве. Баки был бы очень разочарован, если бы было по-другому. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что козырем окажется порно.

– Я же говорил, только так и можно спасти вселенную, – пожал плечами Рэнсом, – занимайтесь любовью, а не войной, и прочая пропагандистская чепуха. Вы что, интервью мои не читали? Я ведь старался!

В общем, где-то между младенцами и сывороткой Рэнсом таки снялся в порно, как и обещал. Тут же оживилась Мария Хилл и сказала, что если порно хорошее и гомосексуальное, при должных усилиях ее pr-команды его слив может даже пойти им всем на пользу. Рэнсом поспешил уверить ее, что порно хоть и гомосексуальное, он специально искал что померзотнее, и нет, «очаровательная леди с потолка не поможет, у меня есть копии на физических носителях, часть из которых на руках у очень надежных, хорошо проплаченных людей».

Какая бы порнуха там ни была, даже с Капитаном Америкой в главной роли, сорока миллионов она точно не стоила, Стив, солнце, прости, но это так. Не стоила даже двадцати, но торговался Рэнсом задорно, не брезговал крепким словцом и без зазрения совести повышал голос на всех без разбора. К общему знаменателю они пришли довольно скоро, и было у Баки ощущение, что последние два из трех часов условных переговоров были потрачены исключительно азарта ради: сам он, по крайней мере, получил море удовольствия, а Стив в процессе весь растрепался до состояния веника под спидами и ощутимо раскраснелся. На Рэнсома он поглядывал то зло, то встревоженно, то восхищенно, а то и совмещал все и сразу.

– Это довольно гадко, – сообщил Стив Рэнсому, когда в бесконечной жаркой болтовне сама собой образовалась пауза на перекурить для Наташи и Баки, выпить кофе для Тони, и просто выпить для Ванды и Клинта. Выглядел Стив не так чтобы очень сурово. Сбитый ворот футболки и блеск в глазах, присущий всем адреналиновым наркоманам, причастность к которым Стив отрицал так яростно, что людям вокруг страшно за свою жизнь становилось, ощутимо снижали градус порицания. Баки наблюдал за ними через открытую дверь в гостиную, стоя на балконе с сигаретой в руке. Наташа курила рядом, устроившись вплотную к Баки. На контрасте с летней ночной прохладой, она была уютная и теплая, и Баки откровенно наслаждался их молчаливой близостью. Зрелище же в гостиной – обзор ограничивал дверной проем, а некоторые слова скрадывались расстоянием и ветром – было… престранное. Баки пока не мог решить для себя, в хорошем или плохом смысле. Определенно в очень вдохновляющем. – Младенцы, сыворотка, я имею в виду, – это было гадко.

Рэнсом повел плечом, и Баки снова поразился тому, что, оказывается, такие габариты для человеческого тела были предусмотрены природой не в единственном экземпляре.

– Не моя печаль, что у людей мозгов недостаточно, чтобы не покупаться раз за разом на всякое дерьмо.

Баки, в принципе, была не чужда такая точка зрения. Стив, как ни странно, тоже не взбеленился сильнее обычного.

Ну а общий знаменатель переговоров оказался таков: Брюс и Тони были не против покопаться в ДНК человека, и без сыворотки выглядящего точь-в-точь как Капитан Америка, Пятница уже собирала какие-то там тесты, чтобы они могли понять, насколько конкретно эти мозги могут быть им полезны, а еще им давно было пора разрулить ту ситуацию с ЛГБТ+-сообществом, общественным стриптизом и скандалом с сывороткой, который едва удалось замять усилиями Тони и Марии в самом зародыше.

Взамен Рэнсом получал кое-какое жалование (нищенское©), письменное, нотариально заверенное обещание от Наташи не убивать его ночью во сне, апартаменты на базе Мстителей и перспективу скорой «легализации» в Штатах. Мария предполагала, что держать этот пиздец в тайне и под замком было чревато, и Баки, Тони и Рэнсом были полностью с ней согласны. Баки не шибко вникал в будущую стратегию, которую предстояло разработать и воплотить в жизнь, но очень надеялся, что Мария и ее команда по итогу остановятся на варианте под кодовым названием «злобный двойник-лунатик из параллельной вселенной сплясал у шеста, начудил и вот пришел каяться».

– Мы за это еще поплатимся, – удумал причитать тем же переговорным вечером Стив, но потом подумал-подумал и вдруг добавил: – Но да ладно? Мне кажется, будет весело.

Возразить Баки на это было нечего.

* * *

Дальше жизнь покатилась своим чередом. С поправкой на то, что у них по соседству завелся довольно склочный, вредный, но при этом пиздецки обаятельный засранец, конечно. Баки со Стивом собрали свои немногочисленные пожитки и временно тоже передислоцировались на базу. Стив утверждал, что дело исключительно в вопросах безопасности и в том, что он не доверяет «этому проходимцу», но Баки предполагал, что в глубине души его до усрачки пугала мнимая перспектива приехать однажды на тренировку и обнаружить запертую дверь и спортивную сумку с вещами и запиской «Новый ты все-таки пизже. С любовью, твои бывшие друзья» на пороге.

– Тут стало поживее, – рассеянно заметил Тони, когда однажды утром ему не досталось второй законной порции кофе и пришлось перезаправлять кофемашину.

– Тут блядский цирк, – парировал Клинт, прижимая к груди две заблаговременно припасенные, источающие живительный аромат чашки, и правы они, если так посмотреть, были оба.

За неполные две недели завтраки стали любимой частью дня Баки. Народу сбегалась полная кухня затем, чтобы посмотреть на представление «Рэнсом смотрит на отказывающуюся подчиняться хлебопечку знаменитым Осуждающим Взглядом». Или «Рэнсом ест ванильные хлопья, потому что его любимые шоколадные закончились, ровно с таким же выражением лица, с каким Капитан Америка разъебывает нацистов». Вот тут, понял Баки, притворства не было: эти совпадения в мимике, скорее всего, были просто совпадениями. По крайней мере, не было похоже, чтобы Рэнсом прикладывал хоть сколько-то усилий для того, чтобы в очередной раз скроить лицо, освещенное жаждой мировой справедливости и кары для всех неугодных. Это лицо, вырванное из контекста и наложенное на ничем не примечательные действия, стало настоящим откровением и для Баки.

– Ты в курсе, что кончаешь и пиздишь врагов щитом с одинаковым выражением лица? – поинтересовался он как-то вечером у Стива, стоя на пороге их спальни с полным ртом зубной пасты и щеткой за щекой. – И много чего еще делаешь. Теперь, когда я это осознал, это пиздецки стремно. Вообще не круто.

– Ненавижу Рэнсома, – простонал Стив с кровати и с головой накрылся одеялом.

– Хочу Рэнсома нам, – возразил Баки и пошел прополоскать рот.

Одеяло предсказуемо вступать в полемику не решилось.

Одеялу тоже было любопытно, каково оно: Баки знал это наверняка, ловил периодически очень красноречивые, любознательные взгляды Стива в сторону Рэнсома, ну а что же до самого Рэнсома...

Рэнсом, это было понятно и раньше, но теперь стало еще очевиднее, находил особый кайф в причинении неприятностей, даже если это была лишь ни к чему не обязывающая утренняя склока с Наташей или никогда никому не надоедавшее передразнивание Стива. В общем, с ним было весело и хорошо тягалось железо в зале. Он был нудным, как пиздец, на полставки, самодовольным на полную ставку, а еще без конца кичился своим якобы чисто английским чувством юмора и презрительно кривился в среднем восемь раз в день. Попытался было приударить за Наташей, но был – в прямом смысле – взят за яйца и быстро смекнул, что вот запретная территория и лучше на нее не соваться. С Баки ему свезло больше. Баки однажды спихнул его наглую задницу с дивана, на котором валялся в ожидании Стива, одним мощным пинком босой пятки.

– Он всегда такой агрессивный? – поинтересовался Рэнсом, потирая ушибленную ягодицу. От обиды у него даже акцент прорезался сильнее обычного, чинно английский, как в каком-нибудь **«** Аббатстве Даунтон». Баки очень понравилось. Он решил запомнить чудесный рецепт на будущее: томный вечер, Рэнсом, босая пятка.

– Только когда заигрывает, – не отрываясь от чтения, пояснила Наташа. – Ну что за душка.

Баки показал ей средний палец металлической руки и знал, что она, хоть так ни на секунду и не подняла взгляд, его увидела.

Возможно, нарисовавшемуся на этом моменте Стиву не стоило так самодовольно зыркать на Рэнсома, и тогда бы его высокомерную задницу не постигла та же печальная участь.

– Ду-ушка-а, – издевательски пропела Наташа и перелистнула страницу.

– Кажется, мы в одной лодке, Капитан Роджерс, – хохотнул Рэнсом, и они со Стивом устроились на мягком ковре у дивана и не поделились с Баки сэндвичами. Баки сказал, что после такого вероломного предательства они больше не вместе и Стив может забыть про секс, и, вот Рэнсом свидетель, на что тем же вечером после короткой яростной схватки был уложен мордой в письменный стол и взят сзади грубо, сильно и до дрожащих ног. В грязной болтовне, которой сопровождался процесс, проскакивали такие словечки, которые Баки слышал только от одного обитателя базы.

– Хочу Рэнсома нам, – попробовал он в очередной раз, когда они отдышались. Стив растерянно оглянулся, будто в поисках одеяла, которым можно было бы замаскироваться, и ничего не нашел, потому что после душа они рухнули на неразобранную постель и еще наверняка об этом пожалеют. – Дай угадаю. «Баки, нет»?

– Нет. Баки, может быть.

Стив выглядел погруженным в раздумья. Баки бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что он составил список «за» и «против» возможного тройничка.

Можно всласть полапать себя любимого – это плюс.

Можно выебать Баки в два хуя – тоже плюс.

Рэнсом по-прежнему та еще сучка – уже минус. Или?..

– Вау.

– Ага. Вау.

Этот момент стал Стивовым «даю добро на ведение боевых действий», своего рода отправной точкой, с которой они начали флиртовать друг с другом напропалую, мешая откровенную задиристую похабщину с откровенным же неприятием.

Все втроем.

Большую часть времени Рэнсом все равно проводил с Тони. Во-первых, потому что они оба были самодовольными, разбалованными жизнью говнюками без руля и без ветрил, и наверняка только тем и занимались все свободное время, что потешались над простым людом. Ну а во-вторых, рядом с Тони почти всегда обретался Брюс, и первичные результаты по сравнению ДНК им обоим пришлись по душе.

Брюс даже что-то про сыворотку заговорил: о возможном синтезе и последующем применении – осторожно так, прощупывая почву. Ох и не давала же она ему покоя.

– Что, даже не боитесь, что я подамся в суперзлодеи? – поинтересовался Рэнсом за ужином, отправляя себе в рот брокколи.

Все оторвались от трапезы и возвели очи горе.

– И как ты собрался суперзлодействовать? – со снисходительным недоверием спросил Стив. – Захватишь ютуб и заставишь всех без продыху смотреть свой посредственный стриптиз?

– Мой великолепный стриптиз ты хотел сказать?

– Посредственный.

– Да уж наверняка получше, чем у некоторых.

– Мой ты не видел.

– Приступай, обещаю, в отличие от тебя, быть честным и беспристрастным.

– Ага, как же.

– Танцевальная битва? – предложил Тони, и по его лицу было видно, что он уже подсчитывает, по сколько можно будет загонять билеты на событие века. Рэнсом и Стив рыкнули на него совершенно сихронно.

Клинт старательно дожевывал кусок куриной ножки. Еще не закончив, он указал на Рэнсома концом столового ножа, обвел всех присутствующих, а именно Стива, Баки, Наташу, Брюса и Тони, вопросительным взглядом и поинтересовался:

– Он ведь, получается, теперь не может, да?

– Не может чего?

– Ну, стать суперзлодеем.

Баки тоже отложил вилку.

– Почему это?

Клинт неопределенно взмахнул ножом. Рэнсом дожевал очередное свое брокколи и потянулся за следующим кусочком. Весь его вид выражал вежливую, на грани с оскорблением заинтересованность.

– Это же как с психами. Психом не может быть тот, кто признает, что мог бы им быть.

Баки нахмурился и старательно попытался вникнуть.

– Что-то вроде бойцовского клуба? Первое правило суперзлодеев: никому не говорить, что собираешься стать суперзлодеем?

– В точку! Чем больше пиздишь об этом, тем меньше шансов преуспеть.

– И назовем мы этот феномен «вероятностью суперзлодейства»?

– Возражений не имею.

Полминуты над столом висела тишина, потом Тони выдал многозначительное «оу», потом, еще секунд через десять, многозначительные «оу» слились в дружный разномастный хор. Потом снова повисла тишина.

– А если это как с двойным дном? – предположил наконец Тони. – Типа мы сейчас подумаем «ну как он может стать суперзлодеем, если сам так легко об этом говорит». В таком случае знак функции вероятности суперзлодейства меняется на противоположный, и значения по ординате растут, вряд ли линейно, но предположим пока для упрощения, что так, и рано или поздно достигают отметки в сто процентов. И этот парень – да! Становится суперзлодеем.

Наташа поморщилась.

– Мы что, совсем идиоты, до второго дна не достучаться? Тут нужно минимум тройное.

– Тройное, – вклинился Брюс, до того сидевший тише воды и ниже травы, – предполагает двойную последовательную смену знака на противоположный, что возвращает нас к первоначальному графику.

– А если смена знака циклична? И график похож на синусоиду. Не зная шага цикла, значение вероятности моего суперзлодейства вычислить практически невозможно.

– Рэнсом, блядь! Ты не помогаешь.

– Да что ты говоришь.

– Шаг, кстати, можно высчитать, зная остальные параметры!

– Только если пальцем в небо ткнуть и понадеяться на удачу.

– Тогда, может, лучше возьмем четверное дно, – подхватил Клинт, – вроде как мы сейчас решим…

У Баки вдруг разболелась голова.

– Не существует слова «четверное», Бартон, – пробормотал он.

– А должно бы. Так вот, если мы решим, что...

– Адов пиздец, – тихо, но недостаточно, чтобы его не услышали, произнес рядом с Баки Стив, так тщательно сымитировав британский акцент, что Баки чуть не поперхнулся водичкой, которую решил попить, чтобы смочить горло.

Клинт заткнулся на полуслове и, как по команде, вместе со всеми остальными уставился на Рэнсома в оглушающей после недавнего гомона тишине.

– Поосторожней с языком за столом, – присоветовал наконец после долгой паузы внезапно пришибленный Тони. Было видно, что разум его далеко, все еще в функциях, графиках и циклах. – Ты ведь в курсе, что Кэп у нас за чистоту речи.

Секунд двадцать Рэнсом светил выражением полного и безоговорочного охуения на лице, после чего смиренно кивнул и извинился за свой длинный язык, вызвав шквал изумления и еще кучу подозрений в суперзлодействе, и весь оставшийся вечер выглядел впечатленным и даже чуточку польщенным.

А тему сыворотки они решили до поры до времени не поднимать.

* * *

Как Баки и сказал: скучно с Рэнсомом точно не было. Он был засранцем, но засранцем интересным и умным, с ним было о чем поговорить и над чем посмеяться. Он умел развеселить, умел отвлечь Тони от очередной не самой лучшей идеи и, что главное, умел вовремя заткнуться. Когда Баки увидел его впервые, подумал, что как раз с этим у них могут случиться проблемы.

Польза от Рэнсома тоже наблюдалась, причем ощутимая. Пока команда Марии трудилась над шлифовкой своей наверняка грандиозной стратегии, Рэнсом был брошен на разруливание конфликтов, возникших в результате его же поганого поведения несколько месяцев назад. Взаимодействовать с публикой у него получалось лучше, чем у Стива. Актерство было у Рэнсома в крови. Он публично от имени Капитана Америки покаялся за «при невыясненных обстоятельствах совершенные неопознанным лицом действия оскорбительного характера в сторону представителей ЛГБТ+», пожертвовал кучу денег Тони в фонд помощи подросткам, столкнувшимся с гомофобией, дал несколько интервью, в которых опроверг слухи о своем уходе из Мстителей и даже засветился на парочке благотворительных вечеров, от продолжительности и занудности которых у Стива всегда сводило скулы.

Еще он вытащил Баки с Наташей на бессовестно дорогой шоппинг, как во всех этих бесконечных романтических комедиях, когда монтажные склейки приходятся на туда-сюда елозящую шторку примерочной, а каждая шмотка сопровождается охами, ахами или, если все плохо, печальным тромбоном. Баки героически взял на себя роль тромбона, за что ему дважды прилетело чем-то кислотным и в пайетках и еще один раз – туфлей.

– Ну как? – уточнил Рэнсом, в очередной раз поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси.

Баки подумал, что будет справедливым выбрать что-нибудь и Стиву, который выглядел, провожая их, брошенным щенком, но все предложения присоединиться отклонял. Они в конечном итоге махнули на него рукой, но совесть Баки проснулась в самый неподходящий момент. Да и как было не воспользоваться такой чудесной возможностью для слепой примерки. Только ценники и бирки надо будет заблаговременно срезать, а то Стива опять удар хватит.

Узкие светлые джинсы с потертостями смотрелись на Рэнсоме просто охуенно, подчеркивали крепкую круглую задницу и бесконечно длинные ноги. Рэнсом повернулся так и эдак, приподнял подол очередного оверсайз свитера, демонстрируя низкую посадку. Обнажившаяся полоска светлой кожи поджарого живота, аккуратная капля пупка заставили рот Баки наполниться слюной, и он поспешно сглотнул. Рэнсом – ну, разумеется – заметил и хитро прищурился.

– На Роджерсе будут смотреться лучше, – поспешил оправдаться Баки. – Намного, да.

– Ой, да не пизди, – в один голос возмутились Рэнсом с Наташей.

Они купили две одинаковые пары, и Стив даже не особо возражал. Помитинговал, конечно, для вида, но быстренько ввинтился в джинсы, затянулся подобранным Наташей ремнем и ходил довольным, светил протертыми коленями. А как-то раз, заприметив ранним утром Рэнсома точно в таких же на пути к вожделенному холодильнику, не побрезговал цепануть за широкие шлевки и оттащить в сторону с дороги. И даже мстительный шлепок по жопе героически – с довольной мордой! – стерпел.

Это что касалось флирта на троих. Он все длился и длился, с каждым днем делаясь все откровеннее и опаснее. После многократных совместных тренировок (какое-то время Рэнсом пытался не отставать от них, но к своей чести сумел признать поражение и неспособность собственного, вполне человеческого организма, соперничать с организмом, улучшенным сывороткой) Баки уже знал, что пахнут они, Стив и Рэнсом, совершенно по-разному, и это было совершенно невыносимо. Даже вымотанный до предела, мокрый до последней нитки, Рэнсом был… мягче? Стив пах острее, резче, хоть и предпочитал всегда парфюмерию с максимально естественными ароматами. Одеколон Рэнсома отдавал прелой осенней листвой. Базовые, глубинные ноты напоминали что-то среднее между горьким шоколадом и хорошим алкоголем, были слабо выражены, но держались долго. Стива, последнего кинестетика, они сводили с ума, это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Уже всем. Баки было интересно, так ли сильно, как ему самому, Стиву было бы любопытно смешать их запахи до чего-то среднего и напрочь не идентифицируемого.

Рэнсомом были испробованы и отложены за ненадобностью все ласковые, с привкусом игривого оскорбления прозвища. Также был израсходован лимит сарказма на два года вперед, и Наташа трижды клялась их прибить за то, что они заебали ее своими «великовозрастными игрищами». Рэнсом тогда нудел, что его прибить нельзя, у него, вот, и расписка есть.

– В расписке сказано, что Романофф не будет убивать тебя во сне, – напоминал Баки. – Сейчас, например, ты не спишь, значит, можно.

– Поправочка. Цитирую дословно, там сказано: «Обязуется не предпринимать действий, направленных на умерщвление Х. Р. Драйсдейла, ночью во сне».

– Я так и сказал.

– Не совсем. По сути, тут можно извернуться и чуть-чуть поиграться с трактовкой, и тогда, если ночью бодрствовать, а днем отсыпаться, можно обезопасить себя на двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

– И чем ты собрался занимать себя всю ночь напролет, чтобы столько спать?

– Тебе рассказать или показать?

– Как угодно, главное, чтобы в подробностях.

– А твой парень не настучит мне потом по ебалу своим щитом?

– Настучит, конечно, но я думал, ты «за», если прелюдия получится пожестче?

И они хохотали, или Брюс рисовался не вовремя в дверях, или случался очередной общий сбор, или Стив давал заднюю просто потому, что мог быть той еще заразой. Наверное, они бы так и плясали друг вокруг друга, если бы дело не решилось случаем. Впоследствии Баки скажет, что во всем были виноваты природное распиздяйство Рэнсома, природная вспыльчивость Стива и его собственное, Баки, природное умение извлечь добро из любого худа.

Ближе к Рождеству Капитан Америка срочно понадобился на очередном снобском сборище, и было решено, раз у него так хорошо получается, снова кинуть на амбразуру Рэнсома. Дресс-код был обозначен как «повседневность – наше все», видимо, чтобы подчеркнуть нарочитую неформальность мероприятия, и вечер того дня начался с безобидной пикировки между Рэнсомом и Стивом.

– Вот почему было нельзя с нами за покупками сгонять? – скривился Рэнсом, пакуясь в белую рубашку, прямые джинсы и туфли из грубой кожи. Джинсы с низкой посадкой были забракованы Тони. Тони утверждал, что массовая смерть от кровоизлияния в мозг им не на руку. Особенно когда новый год на носу. – Кто вообще покупает тебе это кошмарное шмотье?

На что Стив огрызнулся:

– Твоя мамуля, – после чего эти двое обменялись удовлетворенными злобными взглядами и вернулись к процессу наведения марафета для Рэнсома.

Баки, ставший свидетелем этой сцены, был готов вытирать слезы умиления.

Само мероприятие прошло почти гладко и хорошо – Стив ревностно следил за хештегами в твиттере и прямыми эфирами приглашенных гостей в инстаграмме – Рэнсом был предупредителен, учтив и обаятелен, как дьявол.

– Позвольте пригласить вас на танец, – сказал он супруге президента.

– Не желаете обсудить ситуацию на востоке? – предложил он президенту.

– Как насчет пары не самых кошмарных военных баек? – спросил он у компании высокопоставленных ребят, с которыми болтал.

– Вау, а можно еще? – подмигнул он официанту с подносом, что тот чуть не навернулся ему под ноги.

Над шутками Рэнсома смеялись, ему поддакивали, с ним фотографировались, ему без конца подносили единожды запрошенное шампанское, и вот здесь – вот здесь случился небольшо-ой такой, локальный пиздец.

– По крайней мере, теперь никто не скажет, что ты гомофоб, – философски заметил Клинт.

Баки в знак утешения положил Стиву ладонь на колено. Клинт положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Баки. Двойная доза поддержки.

На экране старкфона Тони по второму кругу шла запись прямой инстаграммной трансляции: молодой девичий голос проводил экскурсию по президентскому дому, в котором владелице аккаунта с добрым миллионом подписчиков выпала честь побывать на обеде. Все шло прекрасно, пока внимание девушки не привлекли странные звуки откуда-то сбоку и она, коварно хихикнув и пообещав своим фолловерам «наверняка чего-нибудь жареного», не пошла аккурат на них. Стоило ей завернуть за угол, как стало видно неприметную узкую дверь светлого дерева. Скорее всего, в подсобку. Дверь периодически тряслась. Еще из-за нее хихикали, хлюпали и ворчали с британским акцентом. Прислоненный к стене, рядом с дверью стоял тонкий металлический поднос с красивым резным краем. Камера телефона взяла край в фокус и приблизила на максимум.

Стива нужно было изолировать уже на этом моменте, но они проморгали, а потом стало уже слишком поздно: вены у него на шее вздулись слишком сильно.

Девица подошла к двери на пару шагов, и буквально в следующую секунду та распахнулась, и ей под ноги вдруг вывалился подлый официант, что все подносил Рэнсому шампанское, в одном ботинке и без бабочки, а следом за ним выпал и сам Рэнсом – встрепанный, блестящий глазами и с огромным засосом на шее. Мешанина из слишком крупных кадров запрыгала, как если бы руки девушки затряслись, после чего зум понемногу начал отъезжать, и изображение устаканилось.

– Я убью его, – пообещал Стив в сотый раз, опасно бледнея, и одновременно с ним девчонка из трансляции совершенно бесстрашно поинтересовалась у Рэнсома, переполненная праведным гневом:

– Эй! А как же Баки?!

Кажется, Баки упоминал, что они готовили почву под каминг-аут? Что же, они со Стивом могли гордиться плодами трудов своих. Почва была готова.

Рэнсом посмотрел в камеру все еще слегка расфокусированным, полупьяным взглядом, состроил бровки домиком и неуверенно уточнил:

– Какой еще, к черту, Баки?

**Эпилог, в котором случается немного злобного карательного секса, а больше ничего интересного не происходит**

Наверное, Баки стоит отметить, что вообще-то пункт «злобный секс со Стивом Роджерсом и Рэнсомом Драйсдейлом, его непонятным двойником, свалившимся им, как снег на голову» никогда не входил в его топ-5 кинков, которые стоит испробовать в новом веке. С первым топ-5 Баки они со Стивом расправились еще в Ваканде, после той кошмарной заварушки со Старком, со вторым – разделались уже после Таноса, где-то за полгода до появления Рэнсома в их жизни, а третий Баки пока не успел составить. Он был в процессе и уж точно не собирался включать вышеозвученный пункт, но так вышло, что вернувшийся домой, уже окончательно протрезвевший и изрядно виноватый Рэнсом, когда они вдвоем со Стивом прижали его к стенке за содеянное и, главное, задокументированное прямым инстаграммным эфиром для потомков, воинствующе пообещал:

– Я буду сопротивляться.

Стив, которого все еще колотило от ярости, кивнул:

– Уж я надеюсь.

И не без учета дипломатических способностей Баки и того факта, что последние четыре месяца были под завязку набиты их брачными танцами на троих, а Стив всегда обожал злобный секс после ссор, воспитательный процесс вполне закономерно перетек в горизонтальную плоскость. Не сразу, конечно.

Сразу Рэнсом оказался впечатан Стиву в грудь и заблокирован Баки для надежности. Ладони Баки оказались у Рэнсома за поясом джинсов. Их, прижатые плашмя к животу, обожгло теплом чуть влажной кожи – даже бионическую с сенсорами. Рэнсом всхлипнул от неожиданного прикосновения металла. Баки выпростал из джинсов его рубашку и медленно потянул наверх. После чего вскинул голову, поймал ответный, все еще полыхающий гневом взгляд Стива, и они синхронно облизнулись и кивнули друг другу.

– Меня пороть-то будут? – задыхаясь, уточнил Рэнсом, умудряясь и сейчас звучать той еще самодовольной дрянью. Он рыпнулся и удовлетворенно засопел, когда Стив с Баки рефлекторно подались навстречу друг другу, на корню пресекая фиктивную попытку к бегству. – Хватит там в гляделки играть.

Стив и Баки переглянулись еще раз. Из вредности.

– Будут, – сказал Баки.

– Будут, – сказал Стив.

– Ох, ебать.

– И это тоже будут.

Следующие несколько часов выдались довольно увлекательными в плане выбора поз, бесконечных пререканий и пары потасовок в процессе, приятными в плане долгого жаркого секса на износ, и вместе с тем познавательными, потому что, во-первых, Баки узнал, что британский акцент, не стесанный об идеально контролируемую речь, звучит просто потрясающе, когда дело доходит до спанкинга тяжелой Стивовой рукой и отложенных оргазмов.

Во-вторых, материть все сущее и брыкаться можно настолько изобретательно, что любо-дорого смотреть. Ну и наконец, оказалось, что даже Рэнсом умеет извиняться.

Выяснилось это, конечно, тоже не сразу.

– Я облажался, – прохрипел Рэнсом на излете четвертого, наверное, часа, весь взмокший и вздрюченный, стоящий в коленно-локтевой и едва дышащий. На каждом толчке Стива его подвигало вперед, колени дрожали и то и дело разъезжались на влажных, сбитых простынях. – Это… это ведь поправимо?

Выражать раскаяние ртом, надетым на член Баки до самого основания, у него получалось куда лучше, так что Баки приложил некоторые усилия, чтобы вернуть вещи на свои места. Стертые потом и похотью границы потерялись напрочь: расслабленные, растрепанные, не держащие себя на коротком поводке, Рэнсом и Стив оказались практически идентичны – в стонах, в движениях, даже в ритме дыхания. Баки оценил это в полном объеме, когда несколько заходов спустя оказался снизу. А потом еще раз, когда оказался нанизан на оба члена сразу, растянут до предела и эмоционально выпотрошен.

Стив лежал на спине с широко раскинутыми ногами, Баки сидел у него на члене, Рэнсом толкался в него сзади, и внутри было влажно, скользко от смазки и так тесно, что пиздец всему живому.

– Давай, – шептал Рэнсом, крепче обнимая Баки поперек живота, и они наклонялись к Стиву, а Стив подавался им навстречу, и все втроем они складывались, как хитровыебанное оригами, и эти двое целовались у Баки над плечом.

Мокро, душно и порнографично до ужаса. С восхитительно сладкими стонами, матами и вот этим вот всем.

– Тш-ш, – пробормотали они в один голос, когда тихий, обиженный скулеж Баки заставил их наконец разъединиться с влажным хлюпающим звуком. Баки зажмурился, когда их губы оказались на нем сразу везде, их дыхание прошлось по ушам, шее, позвоночнику. Их запах, который, как он и предполагал однажды, смешался с его собственным и стал – неделим. – Тише, Баки.

Баки не разобрал, кто из них это сказал, но в следующую секунду Рэнсом потянул его назад, возвращая в исходную позицию. Выскользнувшие больше чем наполовину члены одним движением снова оказались у Баки внутри, он застонал, потому что стало так хорошо, так невероятно хо...

К чести Рэнсома – его хватило почти до самого конца.

– Да чтоб я еще раз!.. – пробормотал он с блаженным выражением великомученика на лице и вырубился, после чего Баки и Стив добрали недостающее последней взаимной дрочкой и также без сил рухнули на постель.

День выдался долгим.

И насыщенным, да.

**P.S., в котором Баки не представляет, что бы они делали без Марии Хилл, и немножко заглядывает вперед**

Следующим утром Баки проснулся первым и обнаружил Стива на одном своем плече и Рэнсома – на втором. Сонных, совершенно одинаково пускающих слюни на его без сомнений восхитительное тело. Телефон на тумбочке размеренно мигал, радостно рапортуя о входящем сообщении.

Кое-как вывернувшись из клубка рук и ног, который тут же недовольно заворчал на два голоса и склубочился обратно, Баки прихватил мобильник и отправился в ванную. Мария Хилл писала, что вчера ночью они наконец начали реализацию своей стратегии по легализации Рэнсома и, возможно, с этой ситуацией с официантом все и обойдется.

Баки знал, что, когда за дело берется Мария, «возможно» это уже определенно гарантия результата. Обычно – стопроцентная.

«ЧТОБ В ДЕВЯТЬ БЫЛИ У МЕНЯ В ОФИСЕ».

«ВАМ ПИЗДЕЦ».

На часах была половина восьмого. Баки отложил телефон на раковину и блаженно зажмурился, благодаря Иисуса за Марию Хилл и за то, что однажды кому-то пришло в голову заняться сексом втроем.

Быстро вымывшись и вытершись насухо, Баки принялся чистить зубы, приплясывая в такт заевшей в голове веселой песенке. Примерно тогда же из спальни начали доноситься сонные недовольные звуки, и почти сразу – рассерженное, ленивое переругивание.

– Стиви! – позвал Баки, сплюнув пену. – Можно мы оставим его себе?

Пауза растянулась в целую вечность, и Баки представил, как эти двое, как в замедленной съемке, переглядываются друг с другом.

– Нет! – заорал Стив.

– Нет! – заорал Рэнсом.

Баки прополоскал рот, вытер губы полотенцем и подмигнул собственному отражению.

Утро обещало быть чудесным.


End file.
